


The Guard of Heart and the Destroyer of Mind

by moonlitsemantics (Mistropolis)



Series: The Victory Gems Chronicle [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, More self-indulgent fics along the way lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistropolis/pseuds/moonlitsemantics
Summary: A Dark Amethyst meets a Jet. This is not their story.(But they'll make it theirs to tell)





	The Guard of Heart and the Destroyer of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnnd welcome to the second part of the SU AU series!
> 
> In other words I don't actually understand how Homeworld operates at all, please feel free to yell at me about it haha ;-)
> 
> Also I suck at titles. Sorry.

There's a Diamond there.

Dark would know. He trained his senses to do things like that after all. 

Surprisingly enough though, he's not concerned about the fact that a lot of questions would definitely trail after him what with his get-go.

"What is that cloth around his eyes?" Blue Diamond inquires.

"Well, my illustrious, luminous, _perfect_ Diamond," Holly Blue's tone verges on breakdown. At least he could have a good laugh about that later. "that, is, his, eh… punishment. I thought this Amethyst is too arrogant for his own good, so―"

"So you take the liberty of placing a _cloth_ on him." Blue Diamond concludes coldly. Holly Blue is probably ready to shatter herself in the embarrassment. 

Time to give a helping hand.

"That's true! I'm a unrepentant liar~~" Dark makes up a vaguely vexing tone on the fly. "But please don't let a lowly Quartz like me spoil your appetite, your Grand Clarity. Do proceed with what you must do."

"You little―" Holly Blue is summoning her whip! Not that it shocks Dark, he's used to that. Boringly enough, Blue Diamond stops her in time. "Let's not get too engrossed in this, Agate. Just lead me there."

Dark is almost disappointed that he couldn't thoroughly put Holly Blue to shame, but he guesses he'll just wait for other chances.

Behind Blue Diamond, there are the usual vibrations given off by her Pearl, and that seems to be the entirety of Blue Diamond's entourage―

Wait.

There's something more.

But even with his advanced senses, Dark couldn't quite pin down who it is. The void has a vibration vaguely similar to a Pearl, like maybe  _organic_ , but not the same as a Pearl. 

Dark wished he could tear off his cloth right there, just to see who it is, but that seems to be too late, as it follows Blue Diamond deep into the Human Zoo.

* * *

After the visit, Dark gossips with the other Amethysts. 

"So, what's your grand, luminous, clllaaarity doing in this fine time?" Dark inquires with a mocking tone, earning some approving snickers and snorts. One of them, 8XT, speaks up. 

"Nothing out of the 'blue', really," And everyone laughs louder, mostly for the pun Dark taught them and also for the fact that only Earthlings make jokes like that. "She just whines a bit longer, asks her Pearl to sing weird songs for her as usual, and… And…"

The laughters die down as 8XT fails to finish her sentence. She looks at them, a bewildered expression on her face. 

"Well… I think she called me at some point, but I don't remember for what…" 8XT sighs in exasperation. "Sorry, I totally ruined you guys' mood, isn't it?"

Dark steps up immediately. "Far from it, sis. That actually gives us more food for thought. I wonder what has gone down? Maybe she made you smell one of those humans' feet and you passed out from the scent." The laughter returns with full force and louder than ever. 

Dark basks in it, but the darker corners of his mind wander to the vaguely organic Gem he encounters instead.

(Also; _darker corners._ Get it?)

* * *

The second time Blue Diamond comes with that Gem, they are finally allowed to move on their own accord. 

"Hey," Dark hopes he isn't too abrupt or impolite (that's false. He wants to come across as impolite as much as possible). "I don't think we've talked with each other before. Who are you?"

Dark can imagine a few outcomes, none of them pleasant. Maybe the Gem is of high rank and would be tempted to break him. Or he may be so insignificant to the Gem that they wouldn't even pay him any mind at all. 

"Nice to see you. What's your name? Do you have any reason why you have to wear the cloth?"

Dark turns the question around in his mind. First; he asks after his own name, when he's just an Amethyst? 

And he actually asks after his cloth? Instead of just accepting that as part of his insignificant quirks?

"Name's Dark Amethyst. I usually go by Dark." A pause just to test him. Will he ask after his actual name, Facet-9F8B Cut 8XQ?

"I see. You do seem a bit different from the other Amethysts."

That is a bit bland, but surprising, considering how other non-Quartz Gems usually treat Amethysts.

"And the cloth?"

"Just for fun. I get bored seeing all the other Gems all the times, so I conjured this cloth to block my eyes. Just to make things much more fun!"

 _This should deter them!_ But the Gem stays put, possibly still casting curious glances at him. "I see. That's a rather interesting view point. Wish I could have that level of freedom, too."

"Huh? I thought you're a Diamond's favorite? Wouldn't you have any level of freedom at all?"

"Not really." If Dark could see, he figures he would see the Gem smiling bittersweetly. "Being her favorite means tons of workload and being watched in every step. Having absolutely no freedom because I'm her pet."

Dark did not detect the level of bitterness in their voice. Perhaps he's too quick to judge?…

"Anyway, why are you so invested in talking with a weirdo like me? If you're looking for rowdy Amethysts, I'm definitely nowhere near the top of the list."

"That's exactly why. You're special."

Happiness bubbles out of Dark. "In other word, you only chose to talk to me because I'm oh-so-special that you could toy with?"

"That's―That's not why!―"

"I need to check on the humans. Schedule, you know."

With that, Dark ends the most unpleasant conversation he ever has with a Gem he thought he could trust.

* * *

Dark isn't really sure why he is so pissed off. The Gem actually looks quite decent, and they could hold decent banter and conversation with him. 

So why is he so furious?

"It's just some random Gem, some Gem who happens to gain Blue Diamond's favor……" And yet, no matter how many times Dark circulates the notion in his head, he still can't help but feel a little affection for them. After all, what's the odds of him ever communicating with some Gem outside of the facility that isn't an Amethyst?

Maybe. Maybe he should give them another―

_Bang!_

"Hey!" That voice!… Is unmistakably Holly Blue's. Dark suppresses an upcoming groan.

"Don't you ever know how to operate normally like a  _normal_ _Amethyst?!_ " Holly Blue's shriek permeates every corner of the building they are in.

"Yes, I'm sorry Holly Blue, that was completely a mistake on my behalf, that is absolutely unsolicited and I should rise above that, and all that jazz that I forgot, blah blah blah." 

Holly Blue casts a murderous glare at him, which is quite the norm for Dark. "I swear, if I see you up to antics like these again, I will!…"

"Obviously I won't! What reason do I have to do that? Anyway catch ya later, huh?" Dark ambles off, without a care in the world.

"Of course you have! The conversation you have with Blue Diamond's Jet is evidence enough!"

Dark stops.  _What?_

"Amethysts are to guard the doors or tend to the humans when requested. _Not frolicking with Her Grand Clarity's entourage._ " Holly Blue's voice sounds like dripping poison. Dark remembers animals on Earth that could inject poison into their prey to paralyze and kill them. 

Holly Blue's voice is exactly the poison that just grips him, paralyzes him right there.

"You are not getting away this time." A whip materializes from behind Holly Blue's head, rippling with electricity.

_Well, too-clever fox, what are you going to do?_

"What is happening here?"

Before Dark could activate his fight-or-flight mode, an authoritative voice stops both in their tracks.

The voice sounds similar despite the difference in its intonation.

_It's that Gem. Jet._

"What were you going to do to Dark―I mean, that Dark Amethyst?" Jet walks up to them, pacing confident and unlike anything Dark has predicted just then.

"Oh, it was just to reprimand this rebellious clod. Not Your Luminosity's concern at all."

"Well, then may I ask, what for?"

Holly Blue starts stammering. If not for the tension in the situation, Dark feels tempted to laugh. "Ah―well―he, uh―"

Then silence.

Or, more accurately, Dark does try to decipher what is happening, but the details are too fuzzy. Still, he could pick up somewhat of hints:

Jet walks up to Holly Blue and places their hand at her. Holly Blue lets out a gasp of shock, but it dies down as Jet strengthens their grip. There's a strange vibration coming off of Holly Blue.  _But what is it?_

"Well, Holly Blue Agate, may I ask, what is your business here again?"

Dark could sense Holly Blue shaking her head. Probably really confused. "No, I don't, Your Luminosity, I―Hey Amethyst 8XQ! What are you doing out of your post again?"

A mischievous smile adorns Dark's face now. "You were saying I should take Your Luminosity for a tour around the Human Zoo, remember?"

Holly Blue is actually silent for a few minutes. "Oh. I―I suppose I have. Forgive my untimely interference, Your Luminosity. I shall take my leave now."

Dark watches in awe as Holly Blue just walks off, as if the whole spectacle has never happened. As if she just forgets everything.

Could it be―"Jet? Is that alright to call you that?"

"Of course, my friend."

"Did you? Did you erase her memories?"

A chuckle sounds. "True. I did told you I'm Blue Diamond's new pet."

If Dark had not worn his cloth, Dark is sure his eyes would look clouded in befuddlement. "You are the Gem that erases my sis' memories! Isn't she just a test subject for you then?"

"You could say that. I'm quite newly made, quite organic, but my magnificent power of memory erasure has earned me favor from Blue Diamond. I'm one of those specific Gems made to maintain order among Era 2, you know."

 _The Crystal Gem Rebellion!_ Dark almost feels tempted to tell Jet about his own affiliation. "All thanks to those rebels, isn't it?"

"Honestly, I don't blame the Diamonds. But at the same time I can't feel any resentment towards the rebels either. Truth be told," Jet starts whispering, and Dark listens in eagerly. "I think they are much more preferable than the Diamonds."

Dark giggles softly himself. "You are quite a special one, aren't you?"

Jet has no initial reaction. Then, "That makes us quite even in our unusual interests, don't you think?"

Dark is left to stew in his own insolence as Jet simply walks away.

* * *

_That Gem!…_

Dark doesn't want to admit, but there's no other choice.

He may or may not be really interested in that Gem. Jet. Yes, that's his name.

Dark finds that he doesn't even want to bother with any specifics―why a black Gem is under Blue Diamond, why Jet has helped him instead of simply walking away, and so so many other questions. 

This Gem defies any logic Dark usually holds.

And Dark loves it.


End file.
